In the network communications, the packet technology is very widely applied, and various forms of information for example data such as speech or audio etc. are encoded and then transmitted on the network using the packet technology, such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) etc. As the transmission capacity at the information transmitting terminal is limited or the frames of the packet information have not arrived at the buffer of the receiving terminal within a specified delay time, or the frame information is lost due to network congestion and jams etc., the synthetic tone quality at the decoding terminal decreases rapidly. Therefore, it needs to compensate for data of the lost frame using a compensation technology. The technology of compensating for a lost frame is a technology of mitigating reduction in tone quality resulting from the lost frame.
The related method for frame loss concealment of an audio in a transform domain is a method of repeatedly using a signal in a transform domain of the previous frame or using muting for substitution. Although the method is simple to implement and has no delay, the compensation effect is modest. Other compensation manners such as Gap Data Amplitude and Phase Estimation Technique (GAPES) need to convert the MDCT coefficients into Discrete Short Time Fourier Transform (DSTFT) coefficients and then perform compensation. The method has a high computational complexity, and consumes a lot of memories. Another method is to use a shaped noise insertion technology to compensate for the lost frame of the audio, the method has a good compensation effect for the noise-like signals, but has a bad compensation effect for the harmonic audio signals.
In conclusion, related technologies for compensating for a lost frame in a transform domain mostly do not have obvious effects, have high computational complexity and long delay, or have bad compensation effects for some signals.